ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Prototype (Series)
Prototype is a brand new Series created by ZeVikingSif, and Migster7. Plot 23 years ago, an Alien spaceship landed on Earth, carrying 2 dead Aliens, and a small green crystal artifact. 3 Aliens were informed, and they invaded Earth in search of the crystal 10 years ago, causing the Galactic War. Humanity have been fighting the Aliens, while the Aliens were fighting each other. In present day 2014, Humanity and the Aliens have still been fighting the same war for years. Humanity have been testing on other humans, trying to create superhumans. 4 Heroes were created out of the experiments, and now its their turn to defend Humanity from its two greatest threats: The Aliens, and themselves. Characters *Th3 0n3 Th3 0n3 is the final guy to be experimented on out of the 4 Heroes, but he's also the most powerful. Every single government and non-goverment organization is looking for Th3 0n3 because of his power. He is the only "real" successful test subject. Not much is known about his past other then he has a mother, father, brother, sister, and girlfriend. Nothing is known about their fate as of yet. He is also the leader of the four superhumans. *Miguel "Mig" Miguel's parents are dead, and is raised by his uncle Daniel. He also has an intelligent brother, C. Ronald "Ron". Miguel lived in a very crime-ridden city, called Central City. 5 years after the Galactic War started, most of Central City was nuked by the military. Daniel and Ronald were badly injured along with Miguel, but Miguel also got radiation poisoning. Miguel volenteered to be experimented on. One of the 3 Aliens known as the Aetherians were used to experiment on Miguel, mixing in it's armor and special Gauntlets on Miguel. As well as that, it's blood sample is keeping Miguel from dying of radiation. *T-Y T-Y, unlike the rest of the 3, is an Alien experimented by Humans. T-Y's Alien name is Tralior Yvetta, but he is an Alien held hostage by one of the Alien species in the Galactic War, and was set free and experimented on by Humans. The main person in-charge of experimenting on him was named Tyler. In an accident, Tyler's entire body got paralyzed, but he was still alive. He insisted on having his entire mind on T-Y's body. It worked, but his entire mind is shared with Trailor Yvetta, almost giving Trailor Yvetta a split personality. *Faith Ferrari While the rest of her teammates are male, she is a female. While running in a marathon, a few Aliens began to assault all the humans nearby. Everybody including her was presumed deceased. A few Human scientists found her pulse still beating, and she was immediately taken in to be experimented on as the last subject. She gained above average speed and extremely fast and sharp reflexes. Her above average speed also caused her brain activity to speed up, making her intelligent. She also gained intangibility. The procedure had worked. Villains *Forever Knights *Kangaroo Kommando *Rojo *Aetherians *Highbreed *DNAliens *Methanosonians Episode Guide *101 - The Outbreak *102 - Unbreakable Matter *103 - Forever *104 - Biker's Territory *105 - The Legend Of Aetherians Category:Series